The importance of securely attaching a bed sheet to the underlying mattress and mattress support is well-known. Sheets not properly secured to the mattress become loose and misaligned more easily resulting in the need to remake the bed more often. In a hospital, for example, the necessity of remaking beds because the sheets become unattached can waste valuable time of hospital employees.
In order to decrease the frequency of having a remake a bed because of sheets becoming unattached from the mattress and mattress support, various attaching means between the bed sheet and mattress have been developed. For instance, one effective attaching means includes attaching velcro strips along the perimeter of the bed sheet to matching velcro strips located on the underside of the mattress. This and similar attaching means have proved effective in securing the bed sheet to the mattress and decreasing the frequency for which a bed must be remade due to misaligned sheets caused by ineffectively secured bed sheets.
However, the attaching means for a bed sheet as described above and for similar attachment means have the problem of not having a quick and efficient way to attach the attaching means of the bed sheet to the matching attaching means on the mattress. The matching velcro means on the mattress are most often located on the underside of the mattress. Thus, in order to secure the bed sheet, the mattress' matching velcro strips must be located and the mattress lifted in order to attach the corresponding velcro strips. Locating the velcro strips underneath the mattress and then lifting the mattress to secure the attaching means can take a significant amount of time and effort. A more efficient means of locating and then attaching the sheet to the mattress and mattress support would save time and make the use of velcro attaching methods more convenient.